


Surprise! I'm not dead!

by Fifionline



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This OS is based on a <a href="http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts">ridiculous-one-sentence prompt post</a>. When I red this one, I immediately thought about Harry coming back to see Eggsy by surprise. The prompt sentence is : “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! I'm not dead!

The sound of the slap resounds in the street like a gunshot and Harry's hand covers his cheek in surprise. In front of him stands Eggsy, in one of his bespoke Kingsman suit, still wearing his glasses but looking angry and disheveled.

 

\- "What the fuck, Harry ? Are you fucking kidding me ? What the...what are you doing here ? I thought...I thought..."

\- "Well, I for one, thought that you would be happy to see me. After all this time." Says Harry, composed but still stroking his wounded cheek.

\- "Happy ? Seriously ?" Shouts a very red-faced Eggsy. "I am indeed happy that you're alive but who wouldn't be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

 

Harry's eyebrows rise at that line and his mouth stays agape as he doesn't know how to answer that.

 

\- "Cereals...What are you talking about Eggsy ?" He finally says, hesitantly.

\- "That's what you get from all that I just said ?" Asks Eggsy angrily. "Yes, I had brought my favorite cereals to your house when we had our last 24 hours together before you left and when I came back at the end of the mission, they were gone. And so were you ! Cause you were  _dead_  so what about the fake death part, hey ?" 

As he stops talking, Eggsy folds his arms on his torso like a shield.

\- "Well, first I was in the hospital and badly injured for a long while. A bullet in the head tends to do that to people sometimes, you know ? And then, I had orders to lay low, plus, when enemies think that you're dead, it can help a lot in some missions."

 

As Eggsy doesn't answer and still seems to sulk, Harry just tries another approach.

 

\- "I wanted to tell you, but the security protocol is what it is. I didn't have a choice." He states calmly.

\- "Fuck protocol, Harry ! I thought we were friends or at least that you cared about me ! All that crap about repaying your debt to my dad and then this." Eggsy shakes his head, not even looking Harry in the eyes. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore, Harry."

 

Silence falls between the two and when it becomes unbearable, Harry just turns and goes to leave.

 

\- "Harry !" Calls Eggsy after him from the porch. "I'm still glad you're alive, but, I need some time."

 

And he closes the door on himself.

*

Three days later, Harry is at Eggsy's door again and when it opens, he thrusts a packet of cereals in his hands before speaking.

 

\- "I hope that this beacon of my sorriness will be enough for you to consider forgiving me, even if what I did is pretty unforgivable."

 

Eggsy looks at the packet in his hands, then back at Harry's face and his own softens.

 

\- "Come on in." He sighs. "It's still early so we can have breakfast with those and you'll have some time to tell me all about what happened to you in the last three years." And before Harry can reply, he adds. "And none of that 'classified' bullshit, ok ? That's my condition to let you in."

 

Harry smiles slightly and just nods before getting inside. He made some mistakes in his life but trusting Eggsy has never been one.


End file.
